


Any Sparks?

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: “CJ if I had the chance to be with the woman that I love I would be there with her in a heartbeat and no person or conflict of interest would stop me.”“I think that you deserve to be happy. Even if it’s for one night.”
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Kudos: 15





	Any Sparks?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Season 4 Spoilers Throughout
> 
> I had this idea over Christmas after watching CJ and Danny dance around each other in Season 4 and hearing the song Last Christmas.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkin's evil genius of a mind.

*****

Christmas Eve 2001

“It’s 10:00 o’clock, you should really get out of here soon before you are snowed in for Christmas.”

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was gone.”

“I wanted to type up everything while it was still fresh in my mind. After I sleep it off who knows.”

He walked further into her office and stood in front of her desk staring at her.

“Can I help you Daniel?”, she asked flirting with him. She was trying not to but it was second nature with Danny.

“Spend the night with me. Then all day tomorrow and maybe tomorrow night too.”

“What? You really must be tired or out of your mind. Yes I missed you Danny but nothing has changed. You are still a White House reporter and I the Press-“

“When are you going to stop hiding behind that excuse CJ?”

“It’s not an excuse Danny! It’s a legitimate reason! And furthermore if you would have taken that editors job-“

“What? Huh? What CJ? I’m supposed to give up my life’s work and dream in hopes that you will come running?” This wasn’t going how Danny planned at all. He exhaled moving closer to her. She didn’t move away. Now face to face he placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. “Look, when I said you know how I feel about you earlier I meant it but in case you don’t I’m going to tell you. I’m in Iove with you Claudia Jean Cregg and I have been for a very long time. More importantly I know that you feel the same way but you just won’t admit it.”

“If you love me why didn’t you take the editors job? Why did you leave for so long?”

“Do you know how hard it was for me to sit out there everyday? Wanting to touch you, hold you, kiss you, love you? It was the worse kind of torture. I had to leave. Part of me hoped that I would forget about you but I watched every last one of your briefings and emailed and talked to Josh and Carol quite often to make sure you were really okay. Even after the Haiti gaffe and Simon Donovan.”

She was shocked when she heard Simon’s name.

“Why didn’t you call me?”, She said quietly.

“Because you were already hurt and I didn’t want to add your stress. I don’t want to now either.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips not parting them. “I just want to spend the night with you. Two nights and one day. Just you and me in my apartment enjoying each other’s company.”

“I would really love to Danny but don’t think that we should start this”, she gestured between the two. “Whether you want to acknowledge it or not the conflict of interest still exists. I really am sorry Danny.”

She backed away slowly from him finding it hard to resist grabbing him and attacking his mouth. Danny took it as sign that he had struck out again and moved back toward her office door to leave.

“The offer still stands if you change your mind. You know where I live.”

“Yeah”, she said solemnly. “Merry Christmas Danny.”

“Merry Christmas CJ.”

And he was gone. CJ silently cried. She flopped in her chair staring at Gail. Earlier Danny decorated her Bowl with a Christmas tree ornament and he strung miniature LED Christmas lights around the rim. It made her smile. Of all the things going on he still remembered Gail. 

*****

Josh walked by after giving up on his mission to get the Church of the Nativity open in Israel and trying to get over missing Donna who was off tucked away with Jack Reese, he found busy work to keep his mind from off of her.

“CJ?”

“I thought it was just me and Leo here.” He walked in her office and noticed her tear stained face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Danny just stopped by a minute ago and....”

“Oh I just past him. He was on his way out. Do you need me to try and catch him?”

“No.” She said shaking here head. Putting a brave face on she flashed a smile in his direction, “No thanks Josh.”

He took a look and his friend and knew it was really something more going on. He walked in closer and sat in the chair opposite to her.

“You know I was just teasing you earlier when I asked if there were any sparks still between the two of you.”

“Yeah I know Josh.”

“But seeing you here now and seeing him leaving a minute ago... are there any?”

“Any what?”

“Sparks.”

“Josh-“

“CJ you know Toby got really pissed at me because I gave his father a pass today.”

“I heard. That was either stupid or brave if you. I haven’t decided”, she smiled.

“Well I’m going to go with the later solely because I’m still alive.” He returned her smile.

“How did you manage that?”

“Basically I told him that I wish that my father was alive in any capacity and that he shouldn’t waste the time that he does have on his past mistakes.” Josh stood up moving to leave her office. “In the long run it doesn’t mean anything. Once they are gone they’re gone you know.”

“Yeah.”

“So I’m going to say the same thing to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“CJ if I had the chance to be with the woman that I love I would be there with her in a heartbeat and no person or conflict of interest would stop me.”

“Josh-“

He smiled and shook his head. “I think that you deserve to be happy. Even if it’s for one night. Happy Holidays CJ.” Josh left out of her office.

“Josh!”

“Yep”, he popped his head back in.

“Thanks. You really are sweet sometimes you know.”

*****

An hour later

‘Ma! Ma! I really gotta go....yes I’m sure I can’t come home....not only am I snowed in but...Ma!...Yes Ma I’ll try to get to mass tonight...I gotta go someone’s at the door....I’ll call you tomorrow....yeah! yeah I love you too...’ “Hold On!”, he screamed to the door as he hung up the phone.

Danny jogged over to the door and opened it. Stunned by who he found on the other side. CJ wrapped snugly in a coat and scarf holding an over night bag with snow on her boots.

“Hey!”, Danny was too excited for words.

“Hi, I decided to take you up on you offer if it not too late.”

“No! No! Come in!” He couldn’t stop grinning as he stepped to the side letting her in.

“Who were you talking to? Perhaps the graduate student who has apparently helped add some style to your wardrobe. Although I can’t say much for those The Grinch that Stole Christmas boxer shorts you are sporting.”

“What! oh God, I’ll be right back.” He ran back to his bedroom and came out with a pair of khakis on while CJ fell into a fit of giggles.

Coming back in the living room she was still snickering.

“It’s good to see you laughing even if it’s at my expense. I wish I would have known you were coming. I would have a fire going and champagne.”

“It’s okay. I can start one if you want?”

“Do you know how?”

“Of course I was a Girl Scout until high school.” CJ got down on her knees and placed wood in the fireplace then lit it.

“I can’t imagine you as a Girl Scout.”

“My mom felt that I needed social skills so she made me join the Brownies in the fourth grade. She even signed up as an assistant troop leader so we could do it together.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really. I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

“I have water, beer, and scotch. I can run down to the store if you want something else.”

“No scotch on the rocks if you have it.”

Danny poured them some drinks then came in the living room. He sat down next to CJ who was warming up by the fireplace.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome. I was talking to my mom by the way.”

“What?”

“You asked who I was talking to.”

“Oh yeah. That’s nice. Why aren’t you with them this year?”

“I wanted to come home. After being on the road so long- it’s just nothing like coming home to your own bed.”

“I get it.”

“I would have probably driven up tonight if it weren’t for the snow storm.”

“Where?”

“Detroit.”

“Oh”, she felt awkward and uneasy. Danny could tell.

“You don’t have to stay CJ. If you are uncomfortable I mean.”

“No I want to. I came.”

“I know and I’m extremely happy but-“

He silenced him with a kiss. “I want to stay.”

“Good I want you to”, he returned her kiss but with more fervor. It wasn’t before long that she was laying on top of him on the floor making out like a couple of teenagers in heat.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“No. I like it here in front of the fireplace.”

“Well this floor is killing my back already.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

He kissed her. “It’s okay. Hold that thought I’ll be right back.”

Reluctantly Danny moved from underneath her and went to the hallway closet where he found an queen size pillow top air mattress. When he came back in the living room and opened it up on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“Where’s your restroom?”

“Oh it’s actually right through my bedroom there.” He said pointing down the hall. “It’s clean towels and face cloths on the shelf in there as well.”

“Thanks”, she grabbed her bag and walked past him heading to the bathroom. Danny took a minute to enjoy the view before she disappeared into the bathroom. He quickly hooked up the electric air pump to inflate the bed then ran to grab some sheets, pillows and a blanket.

Fifteen minutes later CJ emerged from the bathroom. If he were in an old cartoon his eyes would have popped out of his head.

“Wow- uh wow. You look beautiful.”

CJ stood shyly before him in a snow white silk négligée that came mid thigh with shoe string straps.

He turned on the CD player with the remote then held his hand out for her. “May I have this dance.” She accepted and was pulled in close and Danny began to sway to Baby its Cold Outside.

_ I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside) _

_ I gotta go away (Baby it's cold outside) _

_ This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd dropped in) _

_So very nice (I'll hold your hands they're_ j _ust like ice)_

_ My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what's your hurry?) _

_ My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) _

_ So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful  please don't hurry) _

_ Well maybe just a half a drink more (I'll put some records on while I pour)... _

CJ turned the head in his direction and tucked her face closer into his neck. He smelled wonderful. It was intoxicating being this close to him. It always was. 

“I do love you Danny.”

Although she couldn’t see she knew he was smiling.

“I know.” He turned his head so that his lips can meet hers. In a matter of minutes they were on the bed laying in front of the fireplace making out.

His hands ran across her skin leaving trails of scorch marks behind. As their kiss intensified Danny found his hands moving underneath her gown desperately wanting to rip it off of her. He left her breathless has his head found the crevice of her neck nibbling his way down her chest. Becoming instantly acquainted with all of her freckles. She gasped as he pushed her strap aside and pulled down her gown releasing her breast and placing it in his mouth. Her breast were small and pert and her response to his nibbling and sucking made Danny even harder as he had dreamt of this moment too many times to count. The sounds she made lived up to all of his fantasies.

CJ cried out his name as he continued his ministrations. He couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed her again.

“CJ I need to be in you. Do I need anything?”

“We can if you want but no. I’m on the pill. Are you clean?

“Yes I was tested at my physical six months ago.”

“Well I was tested at my physical ten months ago and I haven’t been with anyone in a year. So-“

“You and Agent-“

“No.” She shook her head cutting him off. “No.”

He lifted her gown over her head and she removed his tshirt. She stood to remove her panties but Danny took a minute to observe her red silk panties with a tiny white bow. He felt like he had to remove them. Reaching out he pulled them down taking in the fact that she was well trimmed except a small patch of hair just above her lips. He removed hers then his.

CJ wasn’t at all surprised to see that Danny was very well endowed. And really ready to go.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No. Just quite a piece of hardware there.”

Danny blushed. Not knowing why but he felt slightly embarrassed.

“Come here.” He pulled her onto the mattress.

She climbed next to him but Danny quickly moved on top of her. Then took the opportunity to kiss his way south of her lithe frame. Her stomach muscles tightened the closer and closer he got to where she desperately wanted him. It felt like he kissed every inch of her torso by the time he made it to her cunt her legs were spread wide begging for him to touch her there.

Danny smiled but didn’t waste time. Before sliding his tongue into her core. Although he tried to play it cool he was aching and leaking precum the whole time.

As it had been a while, he quickly brought her to orgasm the first time with just his tongue. The second time he used his fingers while sucking on her swollen nub.

“Danny, oh my God!”

Simply exquisite. She tasted wonderful and came with such a force the second time.

He wiped his mouth as he moved above her. Danny’s beard was soaked with her juices. CJ reached out and grabbed him tasting herself on his lips. Dear God this woman Danny thought. He looked in her eyes waiting for confirmation to proceed as his cock throbbed beneath her core. Her eyes answered his question.

Lifting her thighs he slid slowly into her. It was torturous for him as he sank into her wet tight warmth slowly as he allowed her to adjust to his length and width.

“Dear God you feel fantastic CJ.”

CJ wrapped her legs around his back after he was all the way in her and arched her back encouraging his movements. After a few short strokes it didn’t take long for them to establish a rhythm. It’s like their bodies were perfectly in sync to one another. CJ had never felt such an connection with anyone before. It was like they we long time lovers. The way he touched her in all the right places. He knew her body so well it was overwhelming. As she climbed toward her third climax of the night a tear slipped from between her eyes.

Danny saw and was alarmed. He stopped instantly.

“What’s wrong, am I hurting you?”

“No. It’s just so...”

He kissed her feverishly hugging her. “I know, I know baby. It’s beautiful.”

He stayed like that and began thrusting again while holding and kissing her.

“I love you”, he whispered between pants to her. Danny could tell she was about to come as she tightened around his cock and screamed out. It was enough to drive him there too. Minutes later, they both climaxed together. Another first for CJ.

Her arms were wrapped around him as well. They laid there together as their breathing returned to normal. Usually CJ hated this. Immediately after she wanted the guy off her but with Danny she wanted to have him this close to her. They stayed that way until his flaccidness made him slip out of her.

Moving to the side he pulled the covers over them. Now laying face to face they stared at one another not speaking. There was so many things on their minds but in this moment they felt more connected then ever.

“Say it CJ.”

“I wish I hadn’t waited so long but I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. I love you. We will work it out. Everything will be fine my love. Come here.“

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her hair. Glancing up he noticed that it was just past midnight.

“It’s officially Christmas. Merry Christmas CJ”, he kissed her lips again.

“Merry Christmas Danny.”

“Oh I have a gift for you. Do you want it now or in the morning?”

“Oh Danny”, she buried her head into his arm. “I didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t be. You coming was the best gift I could ever receive. So?”, He arched his eyebrows making her giggle.

“Alright yes I want my gift”, she digressed.

Danny was giddy with glee as he ran to into his bedroom then returned with a gold rectangular box with a small red bow on it.

CJ sat up on the bed with the sheet gathered up around her as he handed it to her.

“Danny?”

“Open it.”

She opened the box top and removed the cotton top. Underneath as a gorgeous gold necklace with a broken heart shaped coin.

“Oh my- it’s beautiful Danny.”

“It’s a Mitzvah-“

“A Mitzvah Coin. I know what it is. Where’s the other half?”

“Already around my neck.”

CJ pushed back the tears that tempted to fall as she ran her fingers across the other half of the necklace around his neck.

“I wanted you to have this as a promise for me to you. I’ll always be with you until we can be together forever.”

“Forever?”, she spoke in a whisper losing the battle with the tears she tried to push back.

“Yes I will be there on January 20th 2006 with an engagement ring waiting to carry you away so that we can begin our lives together. That’s my promise CJ. If you want me.”

“Yes. Call me crazy but yes I want you.”

Danny pulled her into a blistering kiss.

“Turn around”, he asked.

He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck then placed a kiss at the clasp. Then a kiss on her shoulder. CJ sighed and turned her head to he his lips.

They made love again and it was just as beautiful as the first. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Everything was perfect.

*****

Christmas

The sun rose around 7:16 that Christmas morning. Danny had been awake watching her and not believing that she was really there.

“You are staring at me”, CJ smiled opening her eyes.

“I couldn’t help it. This is the best Christmas morning I’ve had in a long time. What do you want to do today?”

“Well. She ran her hand across his chest. I think that we should make love then have breakfast.”

“I definitely do want to do that then maybe a Christmas movie or two while I feel you up?”

“How about we watch each other favorite Christmas movie and we feel each other up.”

“I like that idea. What’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

“Miracle on 34th Street.”

“Decent, which version the black and white or the new one.”

“Although I love the black and white one. I won’t do that to you, we can watch the new one. What about yours?”

“Undoubtedly, A Christmas Story.”

“The movie with the boy in a rabbit costume? That movie is awful.”

“What? If I didn’t love you so much I would kick you out. That is the best movie and I have to watch it every Christmas.” They laughed as she moved into his arm.

“I like this.”

“I do too.”

CJ kissed him and he responded just as passionately. That started the chain reaction that lead to CJ riding Danny hard that Christmas morn.

They cooked breakfast naked together then showered. After a quick power nap CJs movie was first. They laughed and cried and made love again. It was the most relaxed CJ had been in a long time. Danny enjoyed watching her let her hair down and be silly and funny. He fell in love more and more with her. Later that evening they watched Danny’s movie. After some explanation CJ was able to appreciate the movie way more. Together they topped off the evening with another round of breathtaking sex until they fell into each other’s arms and hearts even more.

*****

The Next Day

“You’re watching me again.”

“Sorry. You’re so damn beautiful. I don’t want this moment to end because I know that when you leave we probably won’t have another opportunity like this for another 4 years.”

CJ moved into his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be I wouldn’t trade the past 24 hours for anything.” He held her closely, “Claudia Jean if you ever need me promise me you will come to me.”

“Of course. I love you Danny.” They kissed.

“I love you too. Why don’t you take a shower while I fix us some breakfast.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Thirty minutes later Danny was moving and shaking finishing up the eggs in the kitchen. His grin was smeared all over his face remembering what’s going down as his favorite Christmas of all time. Whistling he heard a knock at the door.

“One sec!”, He moved the eggs off the fire and ran to the door. Opening it a woman lept into his arms.

“Dan! It’s so good to see you.”

“Kayla? What are you doing here?”, he said quietly.

“I left my parents house early this morning and drove down. I couldn’t bare to think that you were here all alone for Christmas. 

Oh I came just in time for breakfast I’m starved. Then later we can work up my appetite for lunch.” She saw Danny face looking confused. “What’s wrong you don’t have to work today do you?”

“Nothing sweetheart I just wished that you would have called-“

“Danny it is ok that I...” CJ walked back into the living room to find a young Brunette woman with her arms wrapped around Danny’s neck grinning.

“Hello”

“Hi. I’m Kayla, Dan’s girlfriend”, she stretched out her hand to CJ completely missing the intensely charged atmosphere.

“Oh, you’re his girlfriend”, The Press Secretary replied not missing a beat. “Well I must say that you have some great taste in clothing. Dan’s wardrobe has definitely made an improvement lately.”

“Hasn’t though. I told him people would notice. How do you know Dan?”

“I just work with him. In matter of fact I was just dropping off something on my way in.” She quickly moved to pickup her bag and coat taking the opportunity to rip the chain off her neck.

“Here you go this is actually for you.” She said passing the necklace to the young woman. “From Dan. Merry Christmas.”

“Oh this is beautiful Dan.” Danny smiled at her while trying desperately not to meet CJs eyes. “But it’s broken. Don’t worry we can get another one.”

“No, if you look Dan is wearing the other half of the coin.”

“Dan thank you.” She hugged him tighter. “Thank you too uh...What was your name?”

“CJ. Well I have to get going. It was a pleasure to meet the woman that Dan just can’t stop talking about. Enjoy your day off Dan. Bye.”

CJ walked out the door and broke down crying in the hallway. Danny ran out the door behind her telling Kayla to give him a minute.

“CJ”

“Stay the fuck away from me Danny”, she said wiping her tears running down the staircase out of his apartment building.

*****

Over the next two weeks, she at all costs avoided Danny. She barely called on him during the briefing and she gave Carol strict instructions not to allow Danny into her office.

He sent flowers, she sent them back, he called she never answered or returned them. For all intensive purposes Danny was iced out of CJs life. Her coworkers noticed but none dared to say anything.

Her world was blown yet again when she found out about her father’s degenerative condition while going home for her high school reunion. Thankfully there was a distraction there called Marco Arlens.

CJ always had a massive crush on him ever since junior high school. It wasn’t until the summer before her senior year that he noticed her. He helped her escape after her fathers marriage to wife number two. Or who she dubbed the Wicked Witch of the West. That senior year she lost her mind and her virginity. Thank goodness she was genius and worked her ass off since kindergarten so her final marks didn’t make or break her. Instead it earned her the golden ticket to Berkley.

As he did before he helped her escape and temporarily forget about Danny, her father, and the stupid speech she had to deliver in about an hour.

*****

January 20- Inauguration Day

“You threw up again? I don’t know who’s worse you or Will?”

“Will definitely. I think I’m done. Beside you threw up way more the first go round.”

“You have me confused with Sam.”

They watched Charlie run by with the Bible from the Library of Congress for the President.

“Here we go. Are you ready Tobus? Four more years?”

“Yes, we should really try to do something this time.”

“Don’t start with him. Let him have this day”, CJ warned.

He observed his friend. She was different lately. Honestly they all were. Second term jitters were staring them in their faces. One last time to get it right.

“Are you alright? You been kinda- I heard you tore Danny a new one over that article.”

“I’m fine Toby. Thanks for asking”, she attempted to reassure him as much as herself however Toby wasn’t buying it.

*****

That night- New Hampshire Inauguration Ball

“May I cut in Senator?”

“Of course Mr Concannon. Always want to stay in the good graces of the press. Another time Madamn Press Secretary.”

“Of course Senator.”

As soon as the senator left CJ attempted to walk away but Danny grabbed her by the waist pulling her back to him. In order not to make a spectacle CJ played along.

“I’m sorry.”

CJ scuffed laughing.

“Please don’t talk to me. Once this song is over I’m gone and don’t ever try this again.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

“And you think I care why again?”

“What did you expect me to do CJ? Sit around and wait for you or join a monastery? For Christ’s sake you never gave me the time of day. How should I have known that you would have said yes?”

“I asked you not to talk to me. How long is this fucking song?”

“I broke up with her. You shouldn’t have given her the necklace. It wasn’t her that I wanted. I wanted you. I want you.”

CJ leaned forward and spoke into his ear. “Danny you are full of shit. You lied to me to get what you wanted. I hope you enjoyed it cause you are never ever touching me again.”

Breaking free of his embrace she walked away leaving him on the dance floor hurt, shocked, and suddenly alone. Despite the fact that he was in a room full of people.

*****

Three weeks later

“Shit!”, CJ screamed standing in her bathroom staring at a plus sign.

She missed her cycle again and by the time February came around and still no cycle she knew something was wrong. She had been feeling off kilter since right before inauguration but the last four days of running to the toilet led her to buying this pregnancy test.

The first thing she did was call Leo. They all knew she was feeling under the weather so he didn’t give her much hassle about wanting to take the day off. He simply just told her to get better. The second call was to her doctor.

Seeing that she was a long time patient of theirs a slot opened that morning. Although she was pretty confident that Marco wasn’t the father because they used condoms she still wanted to make sure.

Her long time friend, Dr Veronica Chapman confirmed her suspicions putting her right at 7 weeks and 5 days. She couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant with Danny’s baby.

*****

Three months later

Work was busier then ever. The first 100 days was over but they laid the foundation and changed the future for good with their tactful handling of the situation in Kundu.

They also found their group minus one member. Sam was gone and the White House missed that innocent inspiration that he always brought to the table. Toby was grumpy which isn’t far from his usual but he wasn’t the same. Andi was pregnant with twins and he was on a mission to win her back at all costs. Which turned out to be cigars and about 15 pounds so far.

Will was trying to fit in and failing. Josh was Josh. The one constant. But tonight was going to be different. The President felt that we all had drifted so he arranged a night got off for senior staff and set up the poker table. Just like they used to. Leo ordered some speciality lunch meat from the deli and cards were dealt. Somewhere in between all of that I found myself in the press room with Will and Toby who were trying to see who could flick their stack of cards the furthest.

It wasn’t before long that I was down on the ground because someone decided to shoot up the White House. In all the excitement I yelled my baby and cradled my stomach when I was on the ground. The Secret Service moved in quickly escorting is to the Oval.

Once the crash was lifted and they were safely back in the room around the poker table Will and Toby stared at her wanting answers, an explanation, something, anything.

“I’m pregnant.”

“I got that from the ‘my baby’ scream. Care to elaborate?”

“I’m four months almost five”, she said still not wanting to give them all the details.

“Do anyone besides us know?”

“Carol and Donna.”

“Well we can’t even tell CJ. You have been hiding it well.”

“When were going to us? When were you going to tell me?” Toby looked hurt.

“In a couple of weeks. I’m sorry.”  


Will felt like an outsider to the conversation at this point so he decided to sit back and just observe.

“Whose the father?” She knew that question was coming.

“I will be raising this baby on my own.”

“That’s not what I asked”, Toby said sternly.

“Ok let’s get this game going again”, the President said walking back in the room with Leo. Who immediately picked up on the stagnated air in the room.

“What’s going on? Toby? CJ?”, Leo asked.  


She looked at Toby begging him not say anything.

“CJs pregnant.” He replied staring at her.

“What?”

“What? Well congratulations CJ. Abby is going to be so happy when she comes back. She’s going to insist on throwing a baby shower for you.”

“Who’s father CJ?”, Leo questioned.

“We were just at that part.”

“The father is not in my life. I’m going to raise this child on my own.”

“No you won’t. You’ll have all the love and support you’ll need here with us.”

“Sir.”

“A New life is a good thing Leo.” He stood and walked over to CJ hugging her. 

“Thank you sir.”

“You’re welcome. I have faith in us, we will get through this like we do everything else.”

Although the President was ecstatic Toby and Leo were seething. 

CJ didn’t give them a chance to corner her instead she bolted out of the West Wing the first chance she could. 

That only got her through the night. After staff the next day, CJ and Toby were asked to stay. 

“CJ who is the father of that baby?”

She exhaled sharply then answered, “Danny Concannon.”

Toby erupted and went on a rant until Leo made him leave. 

“CJ sit.”

“Am I fired?”

“No. Let me assess the situation. Where’s Danny?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you two together?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you got together enough to create this!”, Leo steamed. “Are you sure you want to have this child?”

“I’m almost five months Leo. I’m keeping my baby.”

“You are going to have to make a statement to the press.”

“I know.”

“Keep Danny’s name out of it.”

“Of course.”

“Get with Toby and Will then bring me what you got.”

“Yeah thanks Leo.”

She left the Chief Of Staffs office quickly thankful that Leo didn’t have her head. Maybe he felt that she deserved a bit of a reprieve since Toby didn’t hold back. She didn’t know why but she was grateful that she still had a job.

That evening at the final briefing CJ announced her pregnancy to the world. A statement was made explaining that no information would be disclosed as to the paternity of her child along with the standard statement advising that the White House doesn’t discuss the personal lives of staff.

Not taking one question afterwards she left out of the briefing room.

Everyone accosted her with congratulations as she attempted to make her way to the safety of her office.

“Its done”, she announced to her assistant.

“You did good boss.”

“Well we will see how good come tomorrow morning. Either I have a job after that or I won’t.”

“It’s going to work out fine CJ.”

“Thanks, hey why don’t you get out of here.”

“No. I’ll leave when you leave. Do you need anything?”

“Water and a banana nut muffin from the mess would be great.”

Right after Carol left, CJs private line rang.

“CJ Cregg”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know how you got this number but please feel free to never use it again.”

“It’s mine isn’t it?

“No Danny it’s mine.” CJ hung up the phone praying he wouldn’t call back. Thankfully he did not.

*****

3 weeks later

“Congratulations Zoey!”

CJ along with the rest of the Senior Staff was in the residence for a Pre-graduation party. Since Zoey was insisting on going out with Jean Paul after graduation, Abby came up with this idea to satisfy her husband.

Over the weeks Toby came around more as she grew bigger and more beautiful it was kinda hard for him to stay angry with her. He actually had become more like a partner to her. Even managing to sneak away with her to the most recent doctors appointment where they learned the sex of her baby. He found himself enjoying the little things. Like bringing her lunches, rubbing her feet after a long day, and he even signed up for Lamaze classes as well with her. With CJ he was getting everything he was missing out on with Andi especially since she still refused to marry him. He had one more ace up his sleeve for that one though.

Although he was determined to marry Andi, he couldn’t ignore the fact that CJ had caught his eye more than once over these last few weeks.

“You are staring at her”, Leo spoke softly as he walked over to Toby who was standing off from the party observing the way she radiated in setting like these.

“I’m not.”

“Is there anything I should know?”

“No.”

“Toby.”

“We are friends Leo.” Toby walked over to her and placed his hand on the middle of her back to get her attention.

“Do you need anything?”, he whispered in her ear.

“No thanks”, she gave him a grateful smile in return.

Abby who witnessed the exchange walked over to Leo who was watching as well.

“Will she ever notice it?”

“Will he ever have the courage to tell her is the real question?”

“She’s in love with Danny. He knows it.”

“That doesn’t mean that it can’t work. Wait, how did you know about Danny? She told you?”

“No. Leo you would have to be blind not to see it. I also can count. She’s 22 weeks now placing it right at Christmas. Right when a certain red headed reporter came back in town. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Especially after seeing those two in the same room.”

“Did she tell you what happened? I mean I would never peg Danny a person who would make a child with someone then disappear or not own up to his responsibilities.”

“We haven’t spoken yet but whatever happened broke her heart.”

The President spied his wife and his best friend together in a hushed conversation. 

“I thought you two could at least control yourselves around me.”

Leo and Abby smirked. “I tried to Sir but she finds me irresistible.”

They laughed enjoying the party as it started to wind down.

CJ was getting her sweater and purse when Toby walked by her office.

“CJ do you need a ride.”

“No thanks Toby. I’ll walk it’s nice out tonight.”

“And late. Come on I’ll drop you off. I’ll even roll the windows down so you can enjoy the fresh air.”

“Such a gentlemen”, she simpered.

With Toby pulling up only a short moment later to her apartment building he offered to walk her up.

“No Tobus, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the ride.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She turned her head to look at him and returned the kiss but on his mouth.

“I should go”, she said moving to open the passenger door. Toby grabbed her hand to stop her.

“CJ...I-“

“It’s fine Toby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

*****

The Next Morning

Although she felt deceived and hurt by the knowledge of her President colluding to plan an assassination, she was even more hurt that her best friend kept the fact he used his entire life savings to buy his ex wife a house in hopes that she would remarry him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the house?”, she asked him standing in the doorway of his office.

“Why didn’t they tell us that they plotted and executed an assassination?”

“Don’t deflect Toby.”

“I don’t know. I just- my children deserve to have their fathers last name.”

“I know but you know Andi as well as I do. She will always have love for you but she is never going to take you back. Whether you buy her 1 house or 20.”

“Maybe I had hope CJ and maybe I didn’t need your negativity.”

“It’s not negativity Toby. It’s reality. She wasn’t happy and she cheated on you. Once she did that you could never love her the same way again. It’s not in your nature and she knows it.”

“Thank you CJ for those words of kindness and wisdom telling me what I already know. But what do you expect me to do? I still love her and she having my children. And where I’m from when that happens you do what’s right.”

“Don’t beat around the bush, say what you mean Toby.”

“I’m not fighting with you but maybe you should take a look at your own situation before you pass judgement on mine.”

Toby stood and walked out of the office on his way to meet Andy.

CJ walked toward hers. The day just started and she was mentally exhausted. Today for the first time she felt the full weight of her extended belly.

She slid into her chair and was startled. Danny was in her office sleep in her couch. After yelling at Carol who was secretly plotting to get the two together she spared no expense showing her agitation by his presence.

It wasn’t until later that evening where she were was tucked away in the press room with him answering questions about the Shareef assassination that he had his chance. When they were done with the business, Danny tried to seize the moment and talk to her.

“How are you feeling?”

“We are not doing this. Goodbye Daniel.”

She stood to walk out of the Press Room. 

“CJ wait. Please. Five minutes.”

“Two minutes”, she responded staring at her watch.

“I’m sorry. You have to know how much I love you and how special that night was to me. Please don’t do this. I want to be apart of this baby’s life. I want to be apart of your lives. Do you think I would have said that I would wait for 4 years if I didn’t mean it? I meant everything I said that night and that next day. God why can’t you see that? I was wrong CJ. It was a mistake. I’m sorry and I would say it a 1000 times more if I knew it would make a difference.”

“And time. I’ll see you around Danny”, CJ stood to walk out of the room.

With her back to him he shouted, “Marry me CJ. Marry me now and let’s be a family.”

Not turning around she left.

*****

Danny left out of the Press Room to stop her and ran into the First Lady.

“Danny are you okay?”

“Uh yes Mrs Bartlet. I was just looking for some one.”

“If that someone is five and a half months pregnant then she went that way.” Abby pointed toward CJs office.

The look in his face about broke her heart. “You really messed up huh?”

“Majorly.”

“Come walk with me back toward the residence. We have have a few friends over tonight that we’re in town for Zoey’s graduation.”

Danny stood still his mind still on CJ.

“Daniel. She’s not going anywhere.”

“Right.”

On their trek Danny told Abby everything that happened. Well almost everything.

“Wow. No wonder why CJ won’t talk to you. Do you understand how hard it was for her to finally let her guard down and come to you Danny? She jeopardized so much. Her career, her credibility, her heart. You have to give her time.”

“I’m running out of time Abby. Our child will be born without their fathers name or him in their life. I don’t think I can sit by and not do something.”

“Danny two things I know is that one, CJ loves you and two, she’s afraid of getting hurt. She will come around. You have to be there even when she pushes you away. I have to go.” She kissed his cheek then clasped his hand with hers. “Be patient and you’ll get your love.”

Feeling encouraged Danny went to the vending machine by the mess and grabbed a few snacks then went to CJs office. He knocked cautiously on the door.

“No.”, she stayed adamantly.

“I only brought by a few snacks for you.”

He placed a can ginger ale, a bag of Fritos, a Natures Own granola bar, and a bag of SmartPop on her desk.

“I wasn’t sure what you were liking lately so I picked up a variety for you.”

CJ knew he was trying and she was firm not to be deterred but for some reason she decided to extend an olive branch to him.

“Thanks.”

She picked up the bag of SmartPop and opened it.

“I’ll just leave you alone now unless you want to talk.”

“I have work to do but you can stay until I finish this bag”, she answered giving him a small smile.

“Do you know the sex yet?”

“Yes.” CJ opened her draw and passed him an envelope. Inside was a picture of the most recent ultrasound she had. Danny welled up looking at the image.

“Is this?”

“Yep.”

“I have a son?”

“And he’s definitely not camera shy.” She said rubbing her stomach. “Do you want to feel? He’s doing his nightly gymnastic routine right now.”

“Can I?”

CJ nodded.

Danny eagerly moved around the desk and knelt in front of her. She gave him the go ahead so he placed his hands on her stomach. He waited a second and then he felt it. His son seemed to come alive even more under his touch.

“Hey buddy. Daddy loves you so much and I can’t wait to see you. Be nice to you mama.” He leaned forward and kissed her belly. Looking up he gazed into her eyes seeing the love that was still there just like that night.

Although she tried, CJ couldn’t deny that she was still in love with him. In that moment she was overwhelmed with emotion as Danny’s hand caressed her face. Seconds later they were kissing. It was fiery and passionate. Her hormones were surged through her. He stood up and helped her out of her chair. Removing the buttons to expose the tops of her blossomed breasts where he planted kisses. His hands fumbled trying to lift her skirt while hers fumbled to undo his buckle.

Once undressed at least from the waist down, he waited for the permission before he continued. CJ nodded as he bent her over her desk coming from behind. He felt wonderful. Even more so than she remembered. Arching her back she turned her head to look at him as he fucked her. The intensity of their gaze was overwhelming. It was fast, hard and sordid. They kissed away their moans and both bit down on their bottom lips when they climaxed shortly after it started.

He held on to her for dear life as his hot breath panted against the back of her neck with his arms wrapped protectively around their child. He softened and slipped out of her, letting go he leaned back against the wall. Down from her high, CJ had a moment of clarity and felt embarrassed, confused, and suddenly stupid. She was at work for Christ’s sake. She picked up her clothes quickly putting them back on before she moved away from him.

“Please leave Danny.”

“CJ don’t do this we can work it out”, he cried getting dressed. “I meant everything I said. And you know it. If I didn’t what was that right there? What where we just doing?”

“Another mistake.”

“No. No don’t say that, it wasn’t. Our baby wasn’t a mistake and neither is our love. All things happen for a reason and you still love me. I know you do I saw it in your eyes. It wasn’t just lust. It was love. There are no more secrets in my closet. Don’t push me away.” He reached into his pants pocket and produced a gorgeous ring.

“I love you, marry me.”

“No. Please leave don’t make this any harder on me Danny.”

“Don’t make it harder on you!? CJ you are threatening to block me from our child’s life. How would you feel if I did that to you?”

“What are you saying? You are going to try and take my baby from me?”

“No. I would never do that. But I’m not going to be a dead beat dad or just a check father. Our son deserves to know his father and he will.”

“Can you please leave? I have work to do.”

“Meet with me tomorrow for Sunday brunch. Just to talk.”

She didn’t respond. The gravity of her actions came weighing down on her. If she kept avoiding him she wouldn’t be in this situation. For Pete’s sake she fucked him in her office just now. How stupid was that?

“CJ, please just to talk. The Hilton has a great brunch spread. 10am?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” He left her office before she had a chance to change her mind.

She can’t seem to say no to Danny.

*****

An hour later

All hell broke loose. Zoey Bartlet was kidnapped and an agent was found dead on the scene. The President was in shock. Abby inconsolable.

“CJ the FBI is here. Do you need anything?”

“Water and keep the press away from me until I talk to Leo. I mean it Carol. Get Donna, Ginger, and Bonnie over here now. Page all Press Corp members who aren’t here. Oh and I’m going to need my staff.”

She walked down the hall. “Carol!”

“Yeah!”

“Where am I going?”

“Mural Room.”

“Thanks!” She turned around to walk in the other direction. “Keep paging Toby! Josh!”

“I gotta go over-“

“No FBI, Mural Room now, I need you.”

“Where’s Toby?”

“I don’t know. He’s not answering his pages.”

With the first briefing done. CJ was done. Toby was someone’s daddy, Abby was sedated, the President was aloof, Zoey was in hell, and Leo was in charge.

“Carol 15 minutes unless we have an update.”

“Sure.”

“And a bottle of water please.”

“I’m on it, relax.” Carol closed the door to her office so that she wouldn’t be disturbed.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

“Yeah! Come in.”

Danny walked in closing the door behind him.

“I have no new information Danny”, she scowled.

“I’m not here about that. You did great out there.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“No it’s been a long day and I just want to relax for a minute. Plus my back hurts.”

“I can massage it for you.”

“No thank-“

“Please I just want to help. I won’t try anything scouts honor.”

She nodded her head telling him to come over. He sat behind her moving her between his legs as he moved his fingers over her shoulder muscles breaking up the fascia helping her relax.

Apparently it worked, maybe a little to wellbecause CJ let out a deep throaty moan.

“Oh sorry”, she giggled. God he missed her laugh. “I relaxed a bit too much there.” Danny joined laughing. She laid back against his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her.

“Mmm I missed you”, she thought not realizing she said it out loud.

“I missed you too.”

It was too late she couldn’t take it back now.

“I can’t imagine how Abby and the President are feeling. This little guy isn’t even here yet and the thought of some taking him- it’s unnerving.”

He just held her happy she didn’t push him way yet.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I be honest with you about something?”

“Always.”

“I don’t want to do this alone.”

“You don’t have to. I want to be here. Everyday. Every step of the way. I want you and him and who ever else comes along. Marry me. I’m ready.”

“CJ”, Carol walked into her office interrupting the two. “Oh sorry.”

“It’s ok Carol what’s up?”

“They need you....There’s a fax.”

“I gotta go Danny.”

“Yeah.”

*****

The night got worse. After the fax from Zoey’s kidnappers, President Bartlet evoked the 25th amendment and without a Vice President the Speaker if the House was sworn into office immediately around 10:00pm that evening. Officially one of the worst days of her life. 13 hours of hell. The only thing that helped her get through was the fact that Danny was there. Not knowing why, she smiled.

The Next Afternoon

“You wanted to see me Mr President.”

“Yeah Leo sit down. I want you to pull her.”

“Who Sir?”

“CJ.”

“May I ask why?”

“She tipped Concannon off on the story. I can’t trust her.”

“In all fairness, it was his story and CJ has to live up to her word. It’s very important to I have the press on our side. Especially right now sir.”

“I don’t care. She is not whom I would choose to represent me or my administration.” He looked at Leo to make sure he understood his meaning, “Mike Chamberlain will be starting immediately. Thank you Leo.”

“Sir, Mike Chamberlain-“, Leo decided not to argue with him about this. It was important for him to remain on the inside for Jed sake and if it was CJs head that needed to roll so be it. “Thank you Mr President.”

Leo walked over to his outer office and asked Margaret to assemble the senior staff immediately. Within five minutes Josh, Toby, Will, and CJ was all present in his office.

“I have to bench you CJ”, Leo looked only at her. “You tipped Danny off about the story. He doesn’t feel as if he can trust you.”

“What?”

“What the hell?”

“The President wants Mike Chamberlain as the face of his administration.”

“Mike Chamberlain the Deputy from State? He’s horrible!”, Josh said. “We need the best up there not a reject from amateur night.”

“Walken has lost his mind. His admin-, he has no administration!”, Toby stated. “He can’t do this.”

“Watch it Toby”, Leo said firmly.

“He can and he did”, Will added.

“I’m sorry CJ. There’s plenty for you to do but don’t step foot into that briefing room.”

“Wait a second this isn’t at all about CJ tipping off Danny is it?”, Josh asked. “This is about her being unmarried and pregnant.”

“You can’t let him do this Leo”, Toby said matter of factly.

“It’s done. Everyone back to work and let’s pray they bring Zoey home quickly and safely.” As they departed Leo asked CJ to stay behind.

“I’m sorry kid. Look keep doing what you do. Don’t let this rattle you.”

“Yeah thanks Leo.”

“CJ why don’t you go home, sleep in your bed. Come back tomorrow.”

“No I won’t be able to rest. I’ll just stay here if it’s alright.”

“Yeah. Let me know if you need anything.”

CJ walked straight to her office. Maybe it was the whole situation or maybe it was just the hormones but she cried. Carol immediately came in and tried to console her.

“What can I do to help?”

“Get me Danny please.”

“Yeah of course.”

*****

It was 4 in the morning many people camped out at their desk for the evening or on some couches in various staff members office. CJ felt stiff and decided to take a walk.

Danny stayed with her most of the night moving his laptop into her office. Since she wasn’t the press secretary anymore there was no conflict to speak of. It was actually very liberating. Nothing physical happened instead they talked and laughed he even ordered pizza for everyone who decided to stay. She still wasn’t sure about everything but her anger started to dissipate throughout the evening and she found that she throughly enjoyed his company.

Strolling the halls at this hour was peaceful and serene. The spirit wasn’t broken instead it was a sense of unity working toward one goal, finding Zoey Bartlet then getting Jed Bartlet back in the Oval were he belongs. 

Walking past the mural room she saw the door was open. She went in to find none other than Abby sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. 

“Mrs Bartlet?”, CJ walked around the couch and sat next to her. Abby hadn’t moved or acknowledged her. She was lost in a daze. “Abby?”

“Huh? Oh Claudia Jean...”, she smiled patting her leg, “what time is it?”

“Are you alright? I would have thought that that sedative would have taken you out.”

“I’m as well as I can be. It’s sweet of you to ask. What are you doing here?”

“We are all here. We stayed to-“

“I know, thank you.”

She had never seen Abby like this. She was a commanding, spunky, intelligent, and loving remarkable woman. But this was but a broken shell. CJ placed her arm around her shoulders the First Lady naturally fell onto her shoulder.

They sat staring at nothing. Quiet. Mother to mother. CJ understood her pain.

“Mom?”

“Liz. What are you doing awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep and saw you were gone so I asked the agents where you were. Hey CJ”, the eldest Bartlet child kissed the Press Secretary on her cheek.

“Come on. Let’s go try to rest mom.”

They all stood Liz wrapped her arm around Abby and CJ let go. Before they left Abby turned to CJ and said, ‘Life is too short CJ. He made a mistake. If you love him don’t throw it away.’

The truth of First Lady’s words hit home. It had been coming all day since Danny showed up asleep on her couch. It was actually annoying her now that she was still so upset with him. Why couldn’t she just let it go? There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Danny and every time he asked her to marry him she wanted desperately to say yes but no came out instead.

“CJ?”

“Yeah? Hey Toby. How are the babies?”

“Great. What are you doing in here?”

“I was... just thinking.”

“Okay wanna walk back together.”

“Sure. Can you believe that you are a daddy?”

“No. Part of me is excited the other is terrified. I mean what if I’m not good at it?”

“I have no doubt that you will be great. It’s just new. You and Andi will work out a system and the kids will be fine.”

“What about you? How are you?”

“I’d feel better if I were employed. I’m literally a walking statistic. Unmarried, pregnant, and unemployed. Next is homeless”, she chuckled.

“Never. You will always have a place to lay your head at my house. Danny’s house too I would assume. How’s that going?”

“I honestly don’t know. Every fiber in my being wants to say yes but something is stopping me.”

“Well speaking as a man in his same shoes, I would say hear him out. He doesn’t have to care.”

When they arrived at her office she checked on Danny who was sleeping on the smaller couch in her office since he insisted that she take the bigger couch. They stood at her office door looking in.

“I’m scared. What if I’m wrong?”

“You’ll never know until you try but something tells me that it will be epic.”

She smiled at him. “You know I think this is the most we have talked in a while.”

“What can I say, I’m happy. I’m a father.” Toby bent over and kissed her cheek then left to go back to his office.

*****

Five days later

Zoey Bartlet was found, A little bruised but found nonetheless alive.

Officially restated the Press Secretary was tucked away in her office blankly staring out of her window.

Danny knocked on her door as Carol was away from her desk.

“Hi”

“Oh Hi.”

“I brought you some dinner. You haven’t eaten that much over the last few days.” He sat the plate down in her desk. 

“Thanks. Danny do you want to get out of here?“

“Yeah sure? I can drop you can home if you want.”

“No. I meant get out of here with you.”

“Are you sure?“

“Yes. I am.”

“Let me grab my coat and bag. I’ll be right back.”

They quickly made there getaway and arrived at his place less than a half hour later. 

“Here let me get your sweater and bag. Do you want me to heat up your food?“

“No I want to make love.”

He couldn’t stop grinning. “I do too but let’s sit a minute. I want to talk about us.“ 

She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch putting her feet up on the middle cushion. Danny walked in with a glass of milk for her. 

“Milk?“, she question.

“Like I said I noticed that you haven’t been eating or drinking enough.” He gave her a soft smile. “CJ I don’t want to make the same error we did before too many things have changed in our lives.”

“I can agree with that.”

“Good. I want to say for the hundredth time how I sorry I am that I hurt you like that. You know it was never my intention. In my wildest dreams did I ever think that you would show up at my door. So when you did I wasn’t going to say no. And I was wrong. But everything I said was the Gods honest truth.”

“CJ you are everything and more than I could ever want. You are smart, sexy, sassy, and fucking beautiful. I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, making love to you, arguing with you, making up with you, raising our child or children with you, growing old with you-“

“I get it”, they’re laughed.

“Good, well what do you say? Will you marry me?”

“Yes”, she kissed him as tears fell from both of their eyes. “I love you Danny.”

“I love you so much Claudia Jean Cregg.”

*****

Christmas Eve 2002

“Is he sleep?”

“Yes I just fed him he’s out like a light.”

“Good get over here Claudia Jean.” Danny handed her a glass of red that she would savor because that was her limit since she was still breast feeding. CJ climbed in his arms as they snuggled by the fireplace. 

“So which one is first.”

“A Miracle on 34th St, so that I get to see my movie before I fall asleep on yours.”

“You wicked woman. Anyway, I think that it will be kinda hard to fall asleep if I’m feeling you up while we watch the movie. It’s tradition after all.”

“Really? And what will happen when DJ grows up and wants to watch our favorite Christmas movies with us. How are you going to explain that one?”

“I will tell the Tale of How I Knocked his Mama Up!”, Danny laughed. 

“Danny!”, she turned and swatted at his arm. He pulled her back close to him. 

“Stop talking woman and kiss me.” They shared a sweet passionate kiss. 

“We don’t really have to watch the movies tonight do we. Tomorrow is Christmas after all.”

“What else did you have in mind Mrs Concannon?”

“We haven’t christened every room in this house since we moved in.”

“Well as I remember you were eight months pregnant and it was kinda hard to get you in every position I wanted to.”

“I’m not anymore and I want to sit backwards on that bar stool over there while you fuck my brains out.”

“The mouth on you. Someone is asking for a spanking too.” He kissed her. “What will you do for me?”

She leaned back and whispered some delightfully nasty things to him. 

“Well”, Danny looked shocked. “I guess I’m happy I picked up a new bottle of lube when I was out last week.”

“Convenient huh”, she said smiling coyly. 

“Why don’t you go over to the island and loose some clothes along the way. I’m going to grab that lube and check on Daniel.“

“Okay, don’t take to long. I don’t want to fall asleep.”

“Oh no Mrs Concannon I’m definitely waking you up if you do.”

Danny left out of the living room walking upstairs when CJ called him. 

“Danny?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really happy.”

“Me too Merry Christmas baby.“

*****


End file.
